1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As interest in information displays and demand for portable information media increase, research and commercialization has focused on display devices.
Particularly, recently, as the requirement for high resolution display device increases, the size of a pixel has decreased. On the other hand, the structure of a circuit included in the pixel has been gradually complicated.